


woof

by MuffinQueen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinQueen/pseuds/MuffinQueen
Summary: Fanart inspired by Silentwarus's fic; Snipers solve 99% of all problems.One of the comments requested this and I had a why not moment. Bit messy cause it's rushed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	woof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/gifts), [DMCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMCyanide/gifts).
  * Inspired by [snipers solve 99% of all problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644262) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> I wanted to write military dog on the tag but it wouldn't fit nicely so I went with Roy's dog instead so take that as you wish :p


End file.
